As a control device of an alternating-current electric motor according to the conventional technology, for example, Patent Literature 1 described below describing a control device of an electric vehicle discloses a technology for calculating, according to a torque command value, a first magnetic flux command value for minimizing a loss of the alternating-current electric motor and a second magnetic flux command value, which is a magnetic flux command value in controlling the alternating-current electric motor in a one-pulse mode, calculating a sum of a loss of the alternating-current electric motor and a loss of a main circuit in the case of control with the first magnetic flux command value and a sum of a loss of the alternating-current electric motor and a loss of the main circuit in the case of control with the second magnetic flux command value, and selecting the magnetic flux command value corresponding to a smaller sum of the losses.
Note that, in addition to Patent Literature 1, Patent Literatures 2 to 4 and Non Patent Literature 1 described below and the like are also publicly-known literatures that disclose technologies concerning control of the alternating-current electric motor (hereinafter referred to as “electric motor” as appropriate according to necessity). These literatures are referred to as appropriate in embodiment explained below.